Every Word Counts
by ya-they-were-all-yellow
Summary: Just my little attempt at a series of one-shots using a word generator. Mostly about Klaine but possibly a few others. Promts gladly accepted. Rated T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Offical

So this is my try at a one-shot collection. I'm going to use a random word generator and see what happens. Most of them will be Klaine (probably all actually) but if I get a word that I think would work better with something else than I'll do it. The only spell check I have is me typing random words into my Android. Reviews and promts are happily accepted.

Disclaimer: Ya I owned Glee once, but then I lost it to Ryan Murphy in a terrible game of poker... *sigh*

Word 1: Offical

Kurt Hummel was beyond happy. He was over the moon, on cloud 9. In fact, he was so happy that when his father came home and found him spinning and dancing around the house singing "Teenage Dream" at the top of his lungs, he didn't even care. You see, Kurt Hummel had just had what was probably the best day of his life, so far.

It had started out as a normal day, Kurt woke up in his Dalton dorm and got ready then went to meet his best friend (and the boy he was pretty much in love with), Blaine Anderson, for coffee before their first class. All his classes, and lunch passed by normally. Even Warblers practice was suprisingly uneventful. The only thing out of place was Blaine. Ever since the day that Pavarotti had died Blaine had been acting...odd around Kurt, and it had started to wotrry Kurt. But then, that afternoon when Kurt was decorating Pav's casket, the most amazing thing happened. Blaine had came and confessed his feelings for Kurt. But that wasn't all. He had kissed him. KISSED HIM! Blaine had kissed Kurt and Kurt had kissed back and they were both so lost in each other that Kurt didn't realize how late it had gotten. With a quick goodbye kiss to Blaine and a rushed exit Kurt made his way home.

And that is what led to where Kurt was now, dancing around while his father shook his head and smiled at his son's antics. Kurt was so up in the clouds that when his phone went off because of a text from Blaine he nearly fell down in his attempts to grab it as fast as he could. And, if it was possible, the text from Blaine made him smile even bigger.

Blainers: Hey, Kurt...I hope you made it home ok...you left so fast I didn't even get a chance to ask you if you maybe wanted to go out with me tomorrow... -B xx

Kurt laughed as he got another right after.

Blainers: like as a date...if you're okay with that... -B xx

Kurtie: Of course I'll go on a date with you, goof! Where to? -K xxx

Blainers: It's a surprise ;) Pick you up at 6? -B xxxx

Kurtie: ooo how intriguing! ;) See you then -K xxxxx

Blainers: Can't wait -B xxxxxx

The next day, Kurt spent most of the afternoon picking out his clothes and getting ready for his first date with Blaine. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Then, at exactly 6, the doorbell rang and Kurt sprinted down the stairs and almost knocked his dad over in his rush to open the door. But it was so worth it. Blaine looked amazing and his face absoultly lit up when he saw Kurt. After a few embarrassing minutes in which Burt thought it would be funny to scare Blaine into thinkng he had a shotgun, and a reminder of Kurt's midnight curfew, they got in Blaine's car and left. They listened to music and talked throughout the drive and at some point ended up tangling their hands together on the armrest.

"So Blaine, ever going to tell me where it is we're actually going?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Don't need to, just look, we're here!"

Kurt gasped, he'd been wanting to come to this new resturaunt for weeks, since it opened. They got out of the car and walked in. Blaine had a reservation and they were led to a table near the back that was pretty secluded. They sat down and ordered. After the waitress left, Blaine reached up to Kurt's hand on the table and they talked for hours about anything that came to mind. It was the perfect first date and Kurt was so very happy but, he couldn't get one nagging thought out of his mind. Him and Blaine were on a date, they had kissed (a lot), so did that make Blaine his boyfriend? Did Blaine think they were already boyfriends? Did Blaine even WANT to be his boyfriend? Kurt was struggling with these thoughts as Blaine payed and they walked out. Finally Blaine seemed to notice.

"Kurt? Are you okay? You're really quiet. Are you not having fun? Oh god, I already screwed up and -" Blaine started rambling. Meanwhile, Kurt just pulled him to the park across the street. It was empty and Kurt really didn't want the date to end yet. He continued pulling, the now silent and confused, Blaine until they were both sitting in the playset near the slide. Then he took a deep breath and turned to Blaine, nervous as he could possibly be.

"Blaine, first of all, the date was great, I had fun and you didn't screw anything up." This made Blaine relax and give Kurt a small smile. "Second, the reason I was quiet is because I was thinking about something. About us." Kurt finished with a blush and a nervous glance down at where his and Blaine's hands were still woven together, resting on Blaine's knee. Kurt heard Blaine laugh quietly and felt a hand push his chin back up so he was looking in Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes again.

"Don't be so nervous, Kurt. It's just me. Tell me what you were thinking." Blaine said gently without looking away from Kurt's eyes.

"Well...I was just wondering...I mean, we...we kissed and we went on this date and you know I like you and I guess you like me too and I was just wondering if we were still just friends or if we were more because you didn't ask and I didn't ask and I just wasn't sure and-" Now Kurt was the one rambling and blushing and Blaine just chuckled at how cute he was. He needed Kurt to stop so he did the only thing he could think of, the thing he'd been thinking of since the day Pav died. He leaned over and he kissed Kurt. It wasn't long or deep or anything, but it did it's job in causing Kurt to stop talking.

Blaine smiled. "Ok, now that you've stopped talking," Kurt blushed "Let me say a couple things. First, I'm glad you are having fun. I am too, this has been amazing. I'm glad I haven't screwed up yet. And second, of course I like you. And Kurt, I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to be more. I want to be your boyfriend, and I want you to be mine. I was just to nervous to ask you...because I thought you'd say no." This time it was Blaine who was looking down and blushing, and Kurt who laughed.

"Are you crazy, Blaine? Why wouldn't I say yes to you?" Kurt laughed. Blaine's head shot up and he smiled a huge smile.

"Well in that case, lets make this offical. Kurt will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asked as he leaned closer to Kurt.

"Of course I will." Kurt answered and he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. Because that's what they were now. Boyfriends. They were offical, and neither could've been happier.

A/N: Well, I think I'm off to a pretty good start! I'll update whenever I can. Hopefully once a day or at least every two days. Thanks for reading, Drop me a review if you liked it, or even if you didn't! Remeber promts are happily recived!

Forever Fangirling,  
EMC


	2. Chapter 2: Frown

Here we go with chapter number two! I hope people are still reading this and haven't left because of my terrible writing skills! :0

Disclaimer: We've been through this... ("you LOVE the blazer") ...I don't own Glee. (and for the record, I don't own a blazer either) ;(

Word 2: Frown (Blaine POV)

The room is silently except for pencils and the occasional frustrated sigh. The teacher is at his desk while we work through tomorrow's homework. Math has always been one of my strong suits, Kurt however, was terrible at math. I tutored him and helped him study but it was no use. He just didn't get numbers. (That and we don't really study when we "study", if you know what I mean.) I could tell he wasn't understanding the problem he was on because he was frowning. And I think his frown is adorable.

There are lots of things about my boyfriend that I find incredibly adorable. Like the way his eyes light up when he talks about something he loves or the way he flips his spoon upside down when he eats ice cream. Little things that most people overlook. But I notice. I notice, and I love each and every little thing about him. He's almost constantly doing something adorable. Like right now, sitting here in Calculus at McKinley High. I'm across the room from him, and every few seconds I can't help but look up at him.

There he is, slouched over his Calc textbook and notebook, pencil in one hand, and a calculator in the other. But what's distracting me is that frown. His cute little frown. The way his eyebrows furrow together and his lower lip sticks out just a little bit. How he chews on his lip when he's writing down the formulas, his eyebrows still set. All these things are the reason why even though I could easily be halfway done already, I'm only on number 3. Because I can't stop looking up at my boyfriend. I force myself to look back down at my own work and I get through two more problems before I look up again. This time, Kurt isn't frowning. He has his phone out under the table and is quickly tapping out a message. When he's finished he tucks it back into his vest pocket and looks up at me. Then, my phone vibrates from my jean pocket, and I'm thankful that Mr. Finch is practicly asleep at his desk. I pull out my phone with a questioning eyebrow-raise at my boyfriend. He just smiles and looks back at his book.

Kurtie: Babe, if you don't stop staring at me I won't get any work done. ily - K xx

I smile at the message and send him a quick text back.

Blainers: Sorry, you just look so cute when you frown! And we can always..."study" back at yours. ily - B xxx

I'm happy when he laughs at the message and that he got the joke. I get a reply soon.  
Kurtie: Whatever you say, love. Sure we can "study" for awhile. My dads at the shop, Caroles at her sisters and i think Finn is going to Puckermans. See you then. - K xxxx

I reply back that I'll be there right after school and put my phone away. The bell will ring soon so I start to put my books into my bag. But not before I get one more look at that adorable little frown.

A/N: Okay so, I'm not AS happy with this one as the first one but it's not my worst. Its quite a bit shorter, I think. Let me know what you think by dropping a friendly review! Yay!

Forever Fangirling,  
EMC 


	3. Chapter 3: Moving

Hey, if you're still here than you are TOTALLY AWESOME! Without further ado, chapter three! This one is kid!Klaine and is obviously slightly AU

Disclaimer: Sometimes I own Glee, but then I take off my yellow beret and stop pretending to be Ryan Murphy.

Word 3: Moving

Elizabeth Hummel looked out the window of the living room with a big smile. The scene in front of her was incredibly entertaining. Their 8 year old son, Kurt, was being chased around the yard by a slightly shorter 7 year old boy. The younger boy, their neighbor's son Blaine, was running after his friend and yelling "Run Kurtie, run! I'm a dragon! RAWRRRR!" Kurt was giggling and shouting back "You'll never catch ME, Blainers! I'm on a horse! A flying, magical horse!" As the two boys played, Elizabeth went back into the kitchen where her husband Burt was talking to Steven and Kathrine Anderson.

"So, you're moving? To Columbia?" she heard Burt ask the Andersons. "That's to bad, the kids really enjoy each other. But, if that's where you're needed to work, than that's where you should be I guess. When do you leave?"

Over the last year, the Hummels and the Andersons had gotten fairly close. They had dinner together at least once a week and the two boys were each others closest friends. Burt and Elizabeth were sad to see them go but knew it was for the best.

"Well, I'm headed up to set up my office and take some of the larger furniture this weekend." answered Steven. "Burt, I was actually wondering if you wouldn't mind coming up to help me?"

"Not at all. And am sure Lizzie here wouldn't mind helping Kathrine pack up while the boys kept each other occupied."

"Oh, yes that would be wonderful! Would you mind, Liz?"

" Of course not, Kathy. I'll be over first thing Friday morning."

*****This is a LINE BREAK! *****

Kurt and Blaine were coloring in Blaine's room Friday afternoon. They had played all morning and both boys were a little tired, so they decided to color. Blaine had a coloring book all about music and Kurt's had fairy tales in it.

"Hey Blainers?" Kurt asked with a yawn.

"Ya, Kurtie?"

"Why're our mommies puttin' all your stuff in boxes? Do they not like it anymore?"

"No Daddy said we are moving to a new house! Isn't that great!" Blaine answered excitedly.

"Yea, I guess. But does this mean you won't live by me anymore? Are we still gunna get to play?" Kurt was sad that his best friend was moving away. But, he knew that they were best friends forever. They promised that they would always be friends, no matter what.

"Daddy said we're moving to a place called Columbia." Blaine said slightly less excited when he realized he wouldn't see Kurt as much. He loved Kurt, and he would miss him a lot.

**** Line Breakk!****

After a week of packing and moving, it was finally time for the Andersons to leave. The Hummels stood on their front yard with their friends and said their goodbyes. Blaine pulled Kurt off to the side while the adults talked for awhile.

"Kurtie, I know that I'm moving real far away and we probly won't get to see each other for a long time, so I made you this," Blaine said as he pulled out a brown, green and gold friendship bracelet. "Mommy helped me make it real good!"

"Oh, Blainers, I love it! It's the same colors as your eyes! Thank you! But guess what? I made you one too!" Kurt pulled out his own friendship bracelet. This one was green, blue and silver. "See! Now we both have one!"

They tied the bracelets on and then hugged each other really tightly. "I- I love you, Kurtie." Blaine whispered. "And as long as you keep that bracelet on, I will love you." With that, Kurt pecked his friend on the cheek. Blaine blushed and kissed Kurt's cheek back.

Kurt smiled at his best friend and whispered back "I love you too, Blainers. And you better keep yours on forever, too!" They both laughed and then, with a few more hugs, the Andersons left.

****You know what this is, right?***

17 year old Kurt Hummel walked down the stairs of Dalton Academy. He first day was today and he wasn't sure where to go. He reached out his arm to tap someone on the sholder, catching sight of his faded braclet in the process and smiling. He still remebered his old best friend and he would always keep that bracelet as a reminder that somewhere out there, was the first boy he had ever loved.

"Excuse me." The first thing Kurt noticed about the boy was his fimilar hazel eyes. The second, was the faded blue, green and silver friendship bracelet on his wrist when he stuck his hand out for Kurt to take. Kurt stuck out his own hand and Blaine took in his bracelet. Their eyes widened at the same time, they made eye contact and both whispered at the same time.

"Kurtie?"

"Blainers?"

A/N: And the rest, as they say, is history! I quite liked that one as well! Ah, it's now 3:40 am and I'm tiiiiired! Can't we just be death eaters? Lol I apperently quote AVPM when I'm tired, who knew? Anyways, reviews are nice, yadda yadda. Thanks for reading!

Forever Fangirling, (and apperently never sleeping)  
EMC 


	4. Chapter 4: Bookstore

Thanks for reading! Reviews are wonderful and promts are wanted! This one is AU in the fact that they didn't meet at Dalton and Kurt never went there. Takes place sometime in Kurt's senior year.

Disclaimer: Psh, I don't own Glee and I don't think I'll ever be lucky enough to even come close.

Word 4: Bookstore

Kurt walked down the street with his messenger bag on his shoulder. He was on his way to his favorite bookstore in Lima. He hadn't been in a while and was in need of a new book so he decided that after his shift at the shop he would go. As he turned the corner the store came into view. The little shop, called On The Shelf, was sandwhiched between a video game store and a insurance office. Kurt walked through the door and waved to the woman behind the check out counter. She smiled and waved back at him calling out a greeting, "Nice to see you again, Kurt! It's been awhile!"

"Oh well you know, I've been quite busy. The joys of senior year and all. How've you been, Karen?" Kurt asked. The talked for awhile and then Karen had to go help someone check out. Kurt wandered back to the shelves and started mindlessly scanning titles for something that looked good, pulling one out every once and a while. He pulled one out and then jumped when someone spoke.

"That's a great one." said the voice. "I read it last week." Kurt turned towards the voice and his eyes nearly jumped out of his head. The source of the voice was a positively gorgeous teenage boy that looked to be about the same age as Kurt. He had amazing hazel eyes and dark gelled down hair that Kurt could tell was naturally curly. The stranger was wearing what Kurt could only assume was a school uniform and was also staring at Kurt. Kurt finally decided to answer him.

"Really? Maybe I'll have to check it out then." he stuck out his hand. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

***Line Break***

Blaine was stunned. He hadn't expected this when he went into On The Shelf on a spur of the moment impulse and talked to the other person in his row. The boy in front of him had to be an angel. He'd thought he was attractive at first but when he turned him around he was shocked into silence. His pale skin only brought out his stunning blue-green eyes and his perfectly styled brown hair. And just when he thought he couldn't get any more perfect, he opened his mouth and spoke.

"-Kurt Hummel." Blaine stopped gaping like a fish and grabbed Kurt's hand in his to shake. "Blaine Anderson, nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Well, Blaine, care to tell me more about this book?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"Uh-uh yea. Sure." Blaine cursed himself internally for not being able to form any complete sentances around Kurt. He was just to beautiful. He took a deep breath and tried again. "There's a coffee place down the street if you'd like to go there. We can talk more about that book." Blaine held his breath as he waited for Kurt to answer.

Kurt was sure he was dreaming. This amazingly attractive boy was practicly asking him on a date. For a few seconds all Kurt could do was stand there and take it in but eventually decided that he should probably answer.

"Sure Blaine, I'd love to. Let me just check it out and we'll go."

After Kurt checked the book out the two boys left the store and headed in the direction of the Lima Bean. As they walked they talked about anything that came to their minds. School, Glee Club, Broadway musicals, books, movies. Eventually they arrived and Blaine ordered both of them coffees after getting Kurt's order. Hours, a serveral more coffees, later they realized the Lima Bean was about to close. Both boys were completly smitten, and neither wanted the conversation to end.

"So, Blaine, I was wondering if maybe I could uh, possibly get your number? You know cause I had a lot of fun talking with you and I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to meet up again." Kurt asked nervously as the two walked back to the bookstore where Blaine's car was.

"Um, sure Kurt. Here just give me your phone and put your number in mine." They exchanged numbers and Kurt started to walk home when Blaine grabbed his sholder and spun him back around. "I could drive you home, if you want." Blaine offered. Kurt accepted with a blush and they got in Blaine's car. The drive to Kurt's house was filled with more non-stop conversation, only broken by Kurt's directions. When they arrived at the Hummel household Blaine walked with Kurt to the door.

"Thanks for the ride home Blaine. And the coffees too." Kurt said as they stood on his porch. "I hope to see you again soon."

"It's no probem. Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine reached forward and wrapped his arms around Kurt in a hug that Kurt quickly returned. With on more smile and a small wave, Blaine got in his car and drove off. Later, as Kurt was climing into bed he recived a text message.

Blaine: Hey Kurt, do you want to meet me for coffee tomorrow? - B x

Kurt: I'd love to. See you at the Lima Bean, say 1ish? - K x

Blaine: It's a date. Good night, Kurt. - B xx

Kurt said good night to Blaine and put his phone on the bedside table with a smile. He had a date with an amazing guy tomorrow. He couldn't believe it. And to think, it all started in a bookstore.

A/N: Wow, apparently I can't write long chapters anymore...I'll try and work on that. Anyway, thanks for reading!

Forever Fangirling,  
EMC 


	5. Chapter 5: Paint

I super happy about this word, we'll see how it turns out. This is future Klaine

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did I wouldn't let stupid FOX censor all the Klaine!

Word 5: Paint

Kurt unlocked the door to the aparment and pushed open the door. Blaine followed him in and kicked the door closed with his foot because his hands were full. He had a paint can in each hand and Kurt had a bag full of brushes, tarps and painter's tape. They were planning on painting the living room of their small New York apartment a pale yellow color to brighten it up. Blaine set the cans down on the floor and helped Kurt spread out the tarps on the floor so that no paint could get on the carpet. After they were done with that, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards their room.

"I thought we were painting? Or did you have something else in mind?" Blaine asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestivly at his boyfriend.

They reached their room and Kurt smacked Blaine on the arm and went into the closet. "No, Blaine. We needed to change in case we get paint on our clothes." he said with an eyeroll. He threw an old pair of Dalton sweats and a Dalton fencing tshirt at Blaine and pulled on his own Cheerio's sweats and McKinley Titans t-shirt. Blaine laughed at the school related clothes and changed then followed Kurt back to the living room.

Blaine turned on the stereo that was on the kitchen counter and turned the volume up so they could hear it in the living room. Kurt got out the painters tape and lined the trim, celing and light switches with it while Blaine opened the paint cans. After he was done they both grabbed a brush and dipped them into the cans.

"Alright," Kurt said "Let's paint!" They started painting, singing along loudly to songs they knew and dancing to the ones they didn't. After a few hours, they had two walls done and Blaine was getting bored. Then, he had an idea and he smiled. Kurt's back was turned to him so he dipped his finger into the paint and walked back over to him.

"Hey, babe?" he said, trying not to laugh. Then, as Kurt turned around to look at him, Blaine smeared the paint on his finger over Kurt's forehead. Kurt was shocked. Blaine couldn't help it anymore and burst into laughter at his boyfriends face. Kurt's eyes narrowed. "Do you think this is funny, Blaine?" he asked. "Well, how about this."

Kurt took his wet brush and tapped each of Blaine's cheeks and nose with it, effectivly leaving three big yellow spots on his face. Blaine stopped laughing and also narrowed his eyes. "Oh it's ON, Hummel." he said with a glint in his eye. They stood and stared at each other for a few seconds, each daring the other to make the first move. Suddenly, they both moved at the same time, reaching to drip their hands in the paint, Once they were both "armed" the paint war began.

Kurt reached forward and put both of his hands in Blaine's (thankfully gel-free) hair and rubbed it over his head. Blaine gasped and grabbed Kurt's upper arms and smeared paint all over them. This continued on for awhile, until both boys had paint on pretty much every part of their bodies and all over their clothes. Kurt had a handfull of paint and had backed Blaine up against a wall, their chests touching.

"Give up?" Kurt asked with a smirk. Blaine didn't answer, to distracted by how close they were and how hot Kurt looked, even though he was covered in paint. He swallowed thickly. Kurt noticed this and smirked again, knowing what he was doing to his boyfriend. He leaned even closer to Blaine and whispered in his ear, "I win." Blaine couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed Kurt's cheek and pulled their lips together in a searing kiss. He moaned quietly as Kurt licked across his lip, and threaded his fingers through his hair. They continued kissing until the need for oxygen was to much. They pulled away, panting, and Blaine rested his forehead on Kurt's.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Ya, babe?"

"I love painting."

A/N: Alrighty. Hope you liked it! Reviews are love! And promts are wanted!

Forever Fangirling,  
EMC 


	6. Chapter 6: Caught

So sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've just been superrr busy! But I'm back now and I'll probably get these out once a day again *crosses fingers* I haven't done this yet so I just wanted to thank everyone who favourited this or whatever...so THANK YOOOU! xD

Now without further ado, chapter 6. This one has my three fav Warbler couples in it! Klaine, Wevid and Niff! And we'll just pretend Dalton would be down with couples sharing rooms... xD

Disclaimer: Are you kidding me! I just got the ownership rights to GLEE! Oh, no, no I didn't? Oh okay...

Word Six: Caught

Wes was just sitting with David in their dorm room when all of a sudden Nick and Jeff burst through the door, panting. Niether one of them even reacted, it was common for their dear Niff to do things like this and they were used to itby now. The only Warbler not used to it was the newest, Kurt Hummel. The poor thing still jumps when they burst into his and Blaines room at random times.

"WES! DAVID!" Nick yelled, as his boyfriend, Jeff, bent over to catch his breath. "Come with us!" Wes rose an eyebrow and turned his head to share a look with David. "Why? This better not be another one of your stupid pranks! Last time this happened I had to go to the hospital! And do you know how hard it was to explain how I got that concussion from a plate of jello? Hard!" David tried unsucsessfully to sitfle a laugh behind him and he turned around to glare at him.

"Ya, guys. What do you want? I'm not taking my boyfriend to the hospital again because of you." David said, and Wes gave him a small smile. By now Nick and Jeff had both caught their breath and were bouncing up and down on the balls of their feet.

"No, no, no, it's not a prank, we SWEAR!" Jeff said, "It's about Klaine! There's been a development!" At this both Wes and David shot up out of our seats. 'Klaine' was the couple name we created for our two leads Kurt and Blaine. Ever since Kurt moved here the two of them have been soooo into each other it's not even funny anymore. All of the Warblers had tried to get them together several times, and they always failed. They were all tired of the filrty looks and the obvious stares and the sexual tension whenever they were together during rehearsals. To hear of a development in their relationship was amazing news.

"No way! What happened? Where? Take us!" Wes yelled, and grabbed Davids hand to pull him along after the two other boys. They ran down the corridor and skidded to a stop at the entrance to the Warbler commons. "What's going on?" David asked, panting lightly.

Instead of answering , Nick put his finger to his lips and made a "Shhhhh" sound. Then Jeff opened the door to the commons, and that was all the anwser David needed,

Wes and David looked through the doorway and what they saw shocked them. There, on one of the leather couches, was Kurt and Blaine. But they weren't doing homework or practicing their parts for the Warblers newest song, they were cuddling. Blaine was laying on his back, head on the arm of the couch and resting against Kurt's. Kurt was curled up on his side with his head resting on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine's arm around his waist.

The four Warblers were all staring at the two on the couch as they slept together. Then, when Kurt moved his head to snuggle closer into Blaine's neck all four of them "awwwed". David pulled out his phone and took a picture, then sent it to every Warbler, except for Kurt and Blaine, with the caption,

"Operation Klaine is canceled! Our boys have figured it out on their own!"

He soon got responses back from every Warbler, all saying something along the lines of "Oh, thank god!" or "Soooo cute!" Satisfied, he put his phone back into the pocket of his uniform pants. Then, Kurt started to wake up. Wes, David, Nick and Jeff panicked and ran into the hallway, leaving the door open a crack so they could watch.

Kurt sat up, blinking and rubbing his eyes and looking around to figure out where he was. When his eyes landed on Blaine, he smiled. The boys watched as Kurt gently shook Blaine's shoulder to try and wake him up.

"Blaine? Wake up, babe." Nick had to bite his finger to keep from releasing a girly squeal at the pet name. Blaine slowly opened his eyes, and when they focused on Kurt he smiled brightly.

"Hey, Kurt." he said as the two sat up on the couch. Once they were both in an upright position, Blaine threw his arm around Kurt's shoulders and held his hand with the other. Kurt smiled and the two began to whisper to each other, giggling and smiling. Just when Nick was going to open the door, Wes grabbed him and stopped him. Nick was confused but then he looked and saw what was happening in the room. Kurt and Blaine had leaned in and were now gently kissing, Blaine's hand in Kurt's hair and Kurt's hand on Blaine's neck. The four boys "awwwed" quietly again. The two on the couch came apart, foreheads rested together, smiling and looking into each others eyes. David took another picture.

Then they heard Kurt say, "Come on in boys! Might as well watch from inside." The four Warbers all exchanged shocked looks and then walked inside, heads hanging in shame. They had been caught. Blaine and Kurt laughed at their friends as they sat down. Wes and David sharing the loveseat and Jeff sitting with his legs over Nick's lap on the other couch.

"How long did you know we were there?" Wes asked. "Oh, I heard the first "awww", I wasn't asleep. Then, I told Blaine after I woke him up." Kurt answered, smiling at Blaine. Blaine squeezed the hand he still held, and that reminded Jeff of the reason they were even there.

"So, boys, when did you plan on telling us that you were together? You are, aren't you? I think based on what we just saw, you are." Jeff asked, winking at the two boys. Kurt blushed and Blaine looked down at his shoes, both smiling. "Uh, yea, we are. Since last week, before Regionals." Blaine answered, smiling at his boyfriend as all of their friends "awwed" once again.

"Oh, and, just so you know, you are soooo in trouble for those pictures."

A/N: Well, I quite liked that one. I hope you did. I apperently can't write long ones anymore. *sigh* Please, if it's not to much trouble, drop me a review and a promt! I'm running out of ideas!

My cousins are playing Wii Bowling and they made me play so if there are any random breaks or missing words, that's when I was playing! I hate that game, and I lost. To a 4 year old. My life is meaningless! Haha just kidding! But, seriously, he beat me!

Last night I watched A Very Potter Sequal for the third time. I love it so much. Hermione can't draw! ahaha. I also going to make my grandmother and cousins try Redvines tonight. Because, what the HELL can't they do!

Forever Fangirling, EMC 


	7. Chapter 7: Sorting

Woa, chapter 7! When I started this I didn't think I'd do this many...well yay!

As soon as this word came up I knew I had to do wizard!Klaine. And I decided to do some Anderbros too! Also, I made Finn and Kurt become brothers when they were way younger, since they are only like 11? here. Hope it turns out good!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Or Harry Potter. Or a rocketship :( But I do own Redvines 3

Word 7: Sorting

Blaine Anderson ran through the wall into Platform 9 3/4, his brother Cooper right behind him. It was his first year at Hogwarts and his brothers seventh and final year. He was extremely nervous to go to school for the first time but with his brother by his side he knew he would be ok. Even though Cooper was so much older than him, the two were very close. Their parents had died when Blaine was little and they lived with their elderly grandfather. He wasn't a very nice man and Cooper ended up practicly raising his little brother. When Blaine figured out that he was gay and came out to Cooper and their grandfather, he hadn't taken it well and still wouldn't accept it, or Blaine. Cooper, on the other hand, was ok with it. His best friend, Santana, was a lesbian and had suspected Blaine since he was little, anyways.

The Anderson brothers boarded the train, Cooper taking Blaine to an empty compartmen before rushing off to meet the other Prefects. Blaine was sad that his brother had to leave but knew that as a Prefect he had things to do. He lifted his trunk up onto the luggage rack above him and then sat down to wait until the train would leave. Soon, however, the door slid open. Hoping it was his brother, Blaine sat up, but all thoughts of his brother were pushed out of his mind when he saw who had opened the door.

***Lineee Breakk***

Kurt Hummel was excited. VERY excited. He was finally going to Hogwarts. The place where his father had met his mother. The place where he and his brother, Finn, would get to learn magic together. They ran through the barrier, the scarlet Hogwarts Express coming into view. Their parents followed right behind and together they headed to the train. When they reached it, Finn said good-bye to his mother and step-father then climbed up into the train to find his friend, Noah. Kurt rolled his eyes at his brother and said goodbye to his step-mom, then turned to his dad.

"Bye, Dad. I'll miss you." Kurt said, fighting back tears. Burt pulled his son into a hug, fighting back his own tears aswell. "I'm so proud of you, son. Make sure you use that owl we bought ya, and send us a letter after you boys get sorted." Burt said as he released the small boy. Kurt smiled when his father said he was proud of him. After Kut had come out to his family, he had been shocked to find out that they were all okay with it, but it still felt nice to hear. Kurt boarded the train with one last wave to his family. He walked a little ways down the hall and soon found a compartment that was almot empty, except for another boy. He opened the door, and the boy lifted his head to look at him, This boy was amazing, His dark curly hair and stunning hazel eyes made Kurt gasp.

*Lineee Breakk***

Blaine had never seen someone more beautiful than the boy in front of him. Everything from his pale skin to his bright ever-changing bluegreen eyes had Blaine completly awestruck. He just sat their staring, mouth slighty open, at the boy until he realized he was probably scaring him. He quickly shook his head, which seemed to make the other boy jump, and stuck out his hand.

"Um, hi. I'm Blaine." he said quietly.

"I'm Kurt. Can... Can I sit with you?" The boy, Kut asked. Blaine nodded with a smile and picked Kurt's trunk up, placing it by his. Kurt blushed and sat on the seat next to Blaine. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Blaine spoke.

"I think the train should be leaving soon." Sure enough, just as he finished speaking, the train blew it's whistle and began to move. The two boys looked out the window, Kurt waving at what Blaine guessed were his parents, as they pulled away from the platform. When they could no longer be seen, they sat back down. When Kurt bought Bernie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans from the trolly he offered Blaine one. He accepted it and ended up with a "Defeat" flavoured one. Kurt laughed and Blaine joined him. Soon they were laughing and talkng and sharing stories. Blaine told Kurt about his brother and his parents and grandfather. Kurt told him about his birth mother and step-family. After a few hours, the two boys both had to admit to themselves that they were each crushing on the other. When the train stopped, the gazed out the window in awe at the castle. They were led to the boats with all the other first years, sharing one along with a very loud girl named Rachel.

***Line-o Break-o***

Kurt and Blaine stood, staring in awe at the entrance hall of Hogwarts. Then they were led into the Great Hall for the sorting. Both boys exchanged nervous smiles, Kurt grabbed Blaines hand in his, giving it a supporting squeeze. After the song, Professer McGonagall started calling the names of her list starting with "Adams, Grace!", who was sorted to Ravenclaw. After only a few more people, one in Hufflepuff and one more to Ravenclaw, Blaine heard "Anderson, Blaine!" called and he let go of Kurt's hand. He walked towards the stool and sat down as the hat was placed on his head. He saw his brother watching him closely from the Gryffindor table.

"Well well well, another Anderson. All of your family was in Gryffindor, were they not? Yes, I'm quite sure they were...hmm well it seems as though you've got the right traits also... the Sorting Hat said to Blaine, as he crossed his fingers and hoped for Gryffindor.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Blaine let out a sigh of relief, and with a big smile on his face ran towards the Gryffindor table to sit by his brother, who was yelling "That's my little bro! Good on you, Squirt!" way to loudly. The girl from the boat, (Berry,Rachel!) was put into Ravenclaw and Blaine watched as more kids were sorted, several joining him at the Gryffindor table, until the Professor reached "Hudson, Finn." He knew this was Kurt's brother and that Kurt would be right after him. Finn was sorted. ("Hufflepuff!") and Blaine saw Kurt slowly walk to the hat when his name was called.

****ya...****

Kurt sat down, wincing when because he just knew that the hat was going to do terrible things to his hair. He sent a small smile to his brother and one to Blaine, reciving a goofy grin from Finn and a encoraging thumbs up from his friend. Then the sorting hat began to speak to him. "Ahhh, nice, smart, a good one for Ravenclaw you'd be. But wait, a kind heart as well, perhaps Hufflepuff? Oh, and the cunning wit of a perfect Slytherin. Tsk tsk, where to send you...Oh? What's this?" Kurt had been silently chanting "Gryffindor" under his breath, hoping he could be in the same house as Blaine. "Gryffindor, you say? Yes well I do find quite a lot of bravery in you, loyalty too...very well... GRYFFINDOR!" Kurt smiled and went to his new house table, finding that Blaine had saved him a seat, just in case. The two boys hugged and shared a smile.

****6 years later****

Two boys sat in an otherwise empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, on their way to begin their last year at the magical school. The shorter of the two was leaned against the other, hands woven together as they sat. The taller boy looked over at the other.

"Hey, Blaine? he asked. The boy in question looked up, smiling.

"Ya, Kurt?" he answered. Kurt replyed, "Nothing, I was just thinking about the day we met." Blaine smiled and squeezed his boyfriends hand, leaning up to kiss him gently. "Me too, babe, me too."

A/N: Ugh, I liked it at first but I just didn't know how to end it... lemme know if you liked it, or if you think it sucked! Well, I really need to sleeeep! It's late and I'm volunteering at the pound tomorrow...yay?  
Oh! And if anyone finds the AVPS quote in here, (it's not hard) I will send them 6047845 awesome-ness points. YAY!

Forever Fangirling,  
EMC 


	8. Chapter 8: Darkness

Hey. So, uh...no excuses for how long it's been since I updated this. Course...if I got some more reviews...I might update more often *hint hint*

Dalton!Klaine. After season 2 Sectionals. Contains Niff and questionable-bromance Wevid!

Warning: Includes boy on boy kissing.

Disclaimer: *witty statement about not owning anything yadda-yadda*

Word 8: Darkness

About 20 minutes into the "Celebratory Spectacular" (as Jeff had called it), I was already regretting coming. Don't get me wrong, I loved the Warblers and I was glad we advanced to Regionals, but I wasn't exactly in the party kind of mood. Or rather, I wasn't in the mood for Spin the Bottle, which is what Jeff was currenty insisting we play.

Somehow he managed to convice everyone to play, (Which was wierd, considering only 5 Warblers were even gay, though I had my doubts about Wes and David.) and we were soon sitting in a large circle on the floor.

"Alright guys," Jeff adressed the group, "Lets make this a little more interesting! If it's your turn, you go into that sheet music closet over there, then we spin and whoever it lands on has to go in there with you. 10 minutes, you do whatever you want. No lights, and you don't even have to tell them who you are. Any questions?"

Trent raised his hand. "Trent?"

"Ya, won't they know who we are when we walk out?" Trent pointed out.

"Good point, I forgot. The person who gets picked will come out first and sit down, then the first will come out. Anything else?" No hands raised. "Great, Wes? You first."

Wes' eyes widened but he slowly stood up and walked into the dark sheet music closet. The Warblers quickly found a empty Mt. Dew bottle and placed it in the middle. Jeff reached out a spun.

I watched as it spun, hoping it wouldn't land on me. I had no feelings in that way for Wes. At all. It began to slow, passing Nick, then Jeff, then Thad, before stopping. On David.

The entire room looked at the dark-skinned boy in amusment as he blushed and stood, shuffling over to the closet and closing the door behind him.

"Man, I hope they do something. Their "oh-no-we're-just-really-close-friends-who-like-to-cuddle" thing is getting extremely annoying, Thad said with an eyeroll. Several Warblers nodded in agreement, including myself.

Ten minutes later, Jeff knocked on the closet door. "Alright dude, you can come out now." A moment passed before David walked out, looking throughly made out with. All of the Warblers watched in amusment as he stumbled over to his seat, tie missing and shirt untucked with the top two buttons undone. Jeff wolf-whistled and shared a knowing smirk with his own boyfriend, Nick, when Wes walked out moments later, hair ruffled and carrying Davids tie.

"Alright, lover boys." Wes and David blushed, but denied nothing. "Pick who's next." The two boys exchanged short whispers, then Wes spoke up. "Blaine."

My eyes widened. Shit. I shot a glare at my two "best friends" as I walked into the closet. I couldn't believe those two! All I could do was hope that the person I wanted was spun. And that he wanted me too.

I stood in the dark closet, eyes closed, until I heard light footsteps and a door closing. I opened them, but couldn't make out the figure in the darkness. I could sense his presence right in front of me in the small space.

I froze as warm breath ghosted over my face and a smooth hand touched my arm. As the person's face grew closer, I could smell vanilla and coffee. There was only one person I knew that smelled like that. Kurt.

It was Kurt. My best friend and the one person I wanted in that closet with me. The one person I wanted to be close to. The person who currently had his amazingly pink lips centimeters from mine. I hoped I wouldn't regret what I said next.

"Kurt" I breathed. "Kurt, kiss me."

He shot forward and I wrapped my arms around his waist as our lips met in an intense kiss. He brought his other hand up to wrap around my neck, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. I swiped his lower lip with my tongue and he quickly opened his mouth, our tongues twisting together.

I moaned softly in his mouth, pushing him backward by the hips into the wall behind him. He gasped and I pulled my mouth away from his and instead focused on kissing my way down his jaw to his smooth neck. He moaned when I reached the spot behind his ear so I stayed there, kissing and nipping at the skin as he pulled gently on my hair. Once I was satisfied that he would have a mark there, I pulled away, resting my forehead on his.

"Blaine." he panted, and chills went down my spine at the way he said my name. "What...? What does this mean?"

I smirked, pulling his body even closer to mine, before answering "Well, I think it means that I'm really glad Wes and David sent me in here, and that I really like you, Kurt. What does this mean to you?"

He laughed silently. "It means that I'll forever thank that damn bottle for landing on me. It means that I really like you too."

"Will you be my boyfriend, Kurt?"

"Of course I will."

There, in the darkness, I found what I had been looking for forever.

A/N: So uhm...ta-da?  
But anyways, I know this is kinda short but...ya. Hope you liked it. I don't really like the end. And I feel like I rushed it. But, hey. YOLO. Oh, god. I cannot believe I actually just typed that.  
I need help.

Please review and PROMT!?

Forver Fangirling,  
EMC 


End file.
